Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an indoor digital centralized controller system, air conditioning systems comprising the same, and a heating/cooling device comprising the same.
Description of the Related Art
Existing electrical equipment systems, including central air conditioning systems, ventilation systems, and washing machine systems, include more than one electronically commutated motor (ECM). As shown in FIG. 1, each motor is equipped with a motor controller including a power supply, microprocessor, inverter unit, and detection unit of rotor positions. As a result, there is unnecessary overlap of control systems and complexity in structure; there is poor heat dissipation effect; and the production cost is high.